A pet is like a member of the family, and can bring many joys in their owners' everyday lives. However, owning a pet carries many responsibilities, including cleaning up after the pet after a bowel movement, and taking the pet outside for occasional or frequent walks or laps in the backyard. Most often pets relieve themselves outdoors, especially when the owner or dog-walker is walking the dog around the block. In the event the pet does have a bowel movement while out on a walk, or somewhere outdoors, the dog-walker is responsible for picking up and removing the waste. Picking up and removing the animal waste typically requires the dog-walker to bend down and grab the feces with their hand covered in a plastic bag, which is a distasteful task for many people. The plastic bag sometimes tears causing a spill of the animal waste. Moreover, pets sometimes defecate more than once at different locations, which forces the dog-walker to reuse the plastic bag that has already been folded inside out to avoid touching the feces. In other words, it is distasteful to pick up animal waste and it is very difficult to pick up the animal waste more than once using a plastic without exposure to unsanitary conditions.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for direct animal waste collection and disposal, capable of multiple uses without exposure to unsanitary conditions.